


Our Place As The Misbegotten

by cosmic__boi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ALL PANIC NO DISCO, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gay, Gay Panic, Gen, High School, High School Teachers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Social Anxiety, so much gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic__boi/pseuds/cosmic__boi
Summary: Half-chatfic, half- actual ficA high school teachers au, all the adults in Gotham are roughly the same age, but are now teachers at Gotham High, where some of the familiar youngsters attend as students. Hi-jinks and shenanigans ensue as per normal. This is definitely going to include a lot of angst and found family, so fair warning.
Relationships: Ecco & Jeremiah Valeska, Ecco (Gotham)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Lucius Fox & Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Fish Mooney, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Fries, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Ivy Pepper & Bridgit Pike, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Victor Fries & Bridgit Pike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Author's Note and Explanation

So, to explain, this is going to be partially in the form of a chatfic, partially actually written out, depending on what's going on. There's going to be various chats going on, as there is a lot of drama, but I'll try my best to split it up and keep it not super convoluted as possible. 

Carmine and Sofia Falcone, Maroni, Fish, Oswald, Ed, Fries, Zsasz, Barbara, Lee, Jim, Lucius, Harvey, and a few others are going to be part of the school staff, while Jonathan, Jervis, Bruce, Jeremiah, Jerome, Selina, Ivy, Bridgit, Ecco, Martin, and some others are going to be appearing as students. 

I first attempted this as a fic back in June, 2020, but I have it all planned out and I really like the idea, so I didn't want to abandon it. So, here is: Our Place as the Misbegotten. 


	2. Summer Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> C. Falcone: Carmine Falcone, principal  
> fish: Fish Mooney, English teacher  
> Penguin: Oswald, English teacher  
> BaBs: Barbara, English teacher  
> Ed: Ed, Chemistry teacher  
> Mcfries: Victor Fries, English teacher  
> pizsasz: Victor Zsasz, Econ teacher

**< Teacher’s Lounge>**

**C. Falcone:** As we enter into the new school year, I’d like to remind all teachers and faculty that this chat will be used for necessary updates and support, and to please not clog it up with gossip or idle chatter. Thank you, and have a good year. 

**< closet crew>**

**fish:** new year, teachers. we’ve got this!

**Penguin:** I hope this year will be smoother than last, at least

**BaBs:** yeah, rmbr whn macaroni (or maroni, whatever) got found fr usng kds as drug dealers fr him?

**Ed:** You /are/ an English teacher, correct?

**Mcfries:** yeah but who cares about spellrng? its still summwe

**Ed:** All of you besudes Zsasz are English teachers, and yet I’ve got the best spelling and grammar here?

**fish:** besides*

**Mcfries:** besides*

**BaBs:** besides*

**pizsasz:** besides*

**Ed:** Fuck all of you

**Ed:** Besides you, Oswald

**Penguin:** My phone was off or I would have responded, but thanks

**Ed:** >:(

**pizsasz:** i’m going shopping for school supplies and classroom decorations, who wants to come with?

**BaBs** : m e

**pizsasz:** i’m at walmart, the one by the bank, meet me at the entrance

**Mcfries:** sorry, can’t, gotta go pick up prescription meds for Nora

**fish:** got my supplies last week before everything sold out

**Penguin:** I also got mine last week, sorry. Thank you for the advice, Fish. 

**Ed:** I got mine yesterday whoOpS

**BaBs:** Ed’s on drugs agn isnt he

**Ed:** Actually I started some new prescription meds for my anxiety and it’s a bit wack

**Penguin:** ‘wack’?

**Ed:** Wack. 

**pizsasz:** guys there’s so many students here oh god

**pizsasz:** i think i saw one of the valeskas climbing up the displays

**fish:** jerome?

**pizsasz:** awww one of my former students said hi

**Ed:** Former? Which one?

**pizsasz:** oh he dropped to join a gang, but he said he does miss my class :’)

**fish:** oh i’m sorry honey

**BaBs:** s h i t 

**BaBs:** guys i saw this lady standing in one of the isles and asked her if she was a parent

**Penguin:** and?

**BaBs:** said she was a new teacher, her name?

**BaBs:** FALCONE. sOFIA FALCONE

**Ed:** Wait, like, THE Falcone????

**pizsasz:** WHERE U AT LEMMME COME MEET HER

**Mcfries:** oh shit

**BaBs:** she went into the isle w the notebooks 

**Penguin:** Damn, I wonder if she is supposed to be Macaroni’s replacement 

**fish:** she is, and while carmine loves his daughter dearly, she is, well…

**BaBs:** a bitch? 

**Penguin** : ?????

**BaBs:** she certainly was one when i talked to her

**pizsasz:** she def wasn’t a good egg, that’s for sure

**Mcfries:** dang,,,

**Ed:** Well, I guess we’ll see pretty soon, as soon as school opens up again

**BaBs:** ughhhhhh i fucking /hate/ the first day of school


End file.
